


Broken - Garnet

by Red_Hot_Holly_Berries



Series: Broken [1]
Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen, Goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hot_Holly_Berries/pseuds/Red_Hot_Holly_Berries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivi says goodbye to Garnet, but it isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken - Garnet

A hand touched his shoulder, startling Vivi. His head turned so fast that he almost lost his hat.

He found himself looking at Garnet’s smile, who was leaning beside him on the balcony of the castle.

"-hear me?" Vivi fiddled with the brim of his hat. "Sorry."

"I’ve been calling you for-" With terrible timing, his hearing drifted off again. Her lips moved, but no sound came to Vivi’s ears.

 _I like it here_ , Vivi said, hoping to change the subject. He looked back at the magnificent view of Alexandria before them, but even that sight didn’t lighten him. He knew he pronounced the words alright, but he couldn’t hear his own voice. Worse, he knew he couldn’t let her understand his hearing was deteriorating like this. So he talked.

 _Sometimes I need to be alone, and the peace here helps me think. The view is wonderful. If only there weren’t so many stairs to climb! Thank you for allowing me to come here._ Vivi knew he was rambling, if the puzzled, though amused, expression on Garnet’s face was any hint.

"-welcome any time you want."

The Queen’s smile was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the sound of her voice.

Vivi sighed, relieved. "I-I wanted to say g-goodbye. I’m going o-on a… A l-little journey. I didn’t want to l-leave without saying g-goodbye to you."

Garnet bent down to hug him, and Vivi was glad to return it. Sadly, too soon someone called for the Queen, and Garnet had to leave him to manage her kingdom.

"Sorry, I have to go." She smiled again, tapping playfully on the brim of Vivi’s hat. "Take care, Vivi, and be back soon, okay?"

This time Vivi only pretended not to hear her, and didn’t answer, watching her walk away in silence.


End file.
